Une Proposition Indécente
by a.a.k88
Summary: Après qu'ils soient arrivés à Winterfell, Sansa essaye de négocier une alliance par le mariage entre Jon et Daenerys. Ca ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Une Proposition Indécente

 **Auteur :** atetheredmind

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom:** A Song of Ice and Fire et Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Résumé:** Après qu'ils soient arrivés à Winterfell, Sansa essaye de négocier une alliance par le mariage entre Jon et Daenerys. Ca ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Un peu de drame, Puis de l'Adorabilité, Des Plaisanteries mignonnes, Aussi des querelles ennuyantes entre frère et sœur, Plus ou moins Canon, Post-saison 7, Prédictions pour la S8, Sansa essaye d'être Littlefinger, L'histoire en elle-même n'est probablement pas aussi excitante que ce qui est suggéré par le titre, désolée

 **Notes de l'auteur :** On sait tous que c'est Sansa qui va suggérer à ces deux-là de se marier, pas vrai ? Littlefinger a parfaitement amené la chose. Evidemment, j'ai dû injecter un peu de drame dans tout ça. Ca se finit sur une note mignonne, au moins.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

"Tu as la moindre idée de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mise, à devoir expliquer à _tes_ hommes — ceux qui t'ont choisi comme étant _leur_ Roi — que tu avais ployé le genou devant quelqu'un d'autre?"

Comme Jon s'y était attendu, Sansa s'était lancée dans une tirade presque immédiatement après que la Reine et lui soient arrivés à Winterfell. Cela ne lui avait certainement pas manqué quand il était absent ces derniers mois.

Sa sœur continua de le sermonner, sans se soucier de leur petite audience, et il grinça des molaires pour empêcher sa tendance à se lancer dans des querelles sans importance avec elle. Il n'allait plus avoir de dents si elle continuait comme ça.

"Pas seulement que tu avais ployé le genou — que tu l'as ployé sans les consulter. Sans me consulter, _moi._ "

Jon ne put plus tenir sa langue. "C'est de cela qu'il est vraiment question? Que j'ai pris une décision sans ton conseil?"

Ses yeux bleus-Tully lancèrent des éclairs d'indignation et, juste durant un instant, il se rappela les regards de dégoût que Lady Catelyn avait l'habitude de lancer vers lui toutes ces années plus tôt. Mais Sansa pinça les lèvres et joignit ses mains sur la table. Miraculeusement, son visage se radoucit. "Je pensais que nous avions accepté de nous faire confiance. De nous écouter davantage. Je comptais sur toi pour protéger Winterfell. Pour protéger notre maison."

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança. "Et c'est bien cela qu'il a fait, Lady Sansa," Dit Daenerys, parlant d'une voix neutre. "Il est venu me voir pour avoir une alliée et il en a une. Je ne suis pas venue en tant qu'ennemie. Je suis ici pour protéger votre maison et votre peuple contre le Roi de la Nuit. Vous avez ma parole."

Sansa fixa Daenerys silencieusement et Jon jeta un œil aux autres rassemblés dans la pièce. Davos, Arya, Bran, Sam, de même que Tyrion, Jorah, Varys et Missandei. Le reste de la cavalcade de la reine avait été renvoyé par Jon peu après que ses frères et sœurs les aient accueillis à l'intérieur des murs du château, quand il avait vu les problèmes arriver, en l'occurrence avec Sansa et les seigneurs Nordiens agités. Il avait à peine eu un instant pour parler avec Arya et Bran, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Après un moment, Sansa répondit avec un calme expérimenté, "Et nous apprécions votre aide, Majesté. Mais étant donné les antécédents entre nos familles, vous devrez pardonner mon hésitation. Après tout cela, comment peut-on s'attendre à ce que nous nous fions simplement à votre parole?"

Jon sentit ses poils se hérisser. "Elle a vu ce que j'ai vu, Sansa — elle a subi des souffrances à cause du Roi de la Nuit, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous dans cette pièce. Tu n'as pas idée—"

Daenerys le regarda et il ravala le reste de sa riposte passionnée. Elle se retourna vers Sansa. "Je comprends vos inquiétudes. Jon avait les mêmes. Durant son séjour à Peyredragon, nous sommes arrivés à mieux nous comprendre et nous avons pu parvenir à une confiance mutuelle. Mais vous et moi ne nous connaissons pas encore. Votre hésitation est naturelle, évidemment. Dans un monde idéal, nous aurions la même occasion de mieux nous connaître que Jon et moi avons eu. Mais, malheureusement, il n'y a pas le temps pour ça." Un rapide coup d'œil vers lui en disant ça et Jon dût réprimer un sourire, entendant ses propres paroles obstinées sortir de la bouche de la Reine maintenant.

Daenerys continua, plus douce. "Donc, je vous en prie, Lady Sansa, dites-moi ce que je peux dire pour vous garantir que ma parole est la vérité. Que je ne suis pas la fille de mon père."

Une fois encore, Jon dût lutter contre l'envie de parler en son nom, pour défendre sa reine. La femme qu'il admirait. La femme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il pouvait le voir si clairement maintenant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était tenu là où se tenait Sansa, à se mesurer à la Reine des Dragons, à se demander comment travailler avec elle sans compromettre la confiance de son peuple — et leur survie même. Il savait que Daenerys était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir toute seule, même avec les plus têtus des seigneurs et des dames Nordiens.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce tandis que les deux femmes s'examinaient, Sansa évaluant et calculant, pensant minutieusement ses mots et envisageant ses options, Daenerys levant fièrement le menton, mais pas de façon provocante.

Prudemment, Sansa parla. "Je crois que vous voulez nous aider, Majesté. Et, après avoir vu l'énormité de vos hommes et de vos ressources, je crois que vous le pouvez. Je suis reconnaissante de la protection que vous avez juré contre les Autres."

Elle fit une brève pause, laissant ses mots retomber pour un effet dramatique avant de continuer. "Mais mes inquiétudes concernent le Nord après que le combat avec l'Armée des Morts soit gagné, si nous avons cette chance. Je m'inquiète pour ce que notre allégeance avec la Maison Targaryen signifie pour la Maison Stark, pour Winterfell, pour toutes les maisons du Nord. Une fois que nous nous tournerons vers Cersei — et si nous parvenons à la détrôner et que vous prenez votre place entre tant que souveraine légitime des Sept Royaumes— que se passera-t-il alors?"

Daenerys fronça les sourcils. "J'ai juré mes forces à la cause du Roi du Nord sans attentes ni promesses de sa part."

"Et pourtant, il a quand même ployé le genou," Rétorqua Sansa et Jon sut que la froideur dans sa voix était réservée pour lui, pas pour Daenerys.

"Je lui dois ma vie," Intervint Jon. "Comme tant d'autres la lui devront quand ce sera fini. Elle ne me l'a pas demandé mais j'ai juré que nous l'aiderons à détrôner Cersei Lannister, et nous le ferons. Je sais que c'est aussi ce que tu veux, Sansa."

Sansa reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort en baissant le menton. "Plus que tout, oui, Je voudrais faire tomber Cersei. Mais il y a toujours la question d'à quoi ressemblera la suite pour _nous_ une fois que cet objectif sera atteint."

Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, Jon put voir que Daenerys commençait à s'impatienter devant ces échanges inutiles et la capacité étonnante de sa sœur à tourner en rond. "A quoi voudriez-vous qu'elle ressemble, Lady Sansa?"

Sansa joignit ses mains devant elle. "C'est une chose de prêter un serment, Majesté. Mais les mots sont du vent. Néanmoins, il y a des moyens bien plus efficaces de garantir des allégeances entre des maisons."

Daenerys regarda fixement Sansa, comme si elle venait soudainement de comprendre la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Jon sentit la réalisation plaquante glisser dans son dos. Sansa sourit légèrement. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas mariée, Majesté. Peut-être que vous aurez bientôt besoin d'un époux, une fois que vous aurez le trône. Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez un prétendant plus digne que mon frère. Après tout, il était Roi de plein droit."

L'effet de ses paroles dans la pièce fut subtil mais le changement fut ressenti malgré tout. Sam s'étouffa sur sa langue, Tyrion et Davos retinrent tous deux leur souffle et Jorah élargit sa stature, repliant les bras sur son torse musclé. Jon eut le souffle coupé, comme si la proposition de Sansa l'avait frappé en plein ventre.

"Sansa," Dit-il sévèrement, le visage brûlant car sa propre sœur osait le faire miroiter comme un instrument de négociation, car elle demandait la main de Daenerys pour lui avant même qu' _il_ n'ait une fichue occasion de le faire.

Mais Tyrion intervint ensuite, se rapprochant. "Lady Sansa, même si j'admire votre prévoyance, je pense que la question du mariage pour notre Reine devrait être réglée après la guerre. Elle aimerait peut-être un peu de temps pour examiner ses possibilités—"

"Non," dit froidement Daenerys. Tyrion la regarda, confus.

"Non, vous ne voulez pas attendre?"

" _Non_ , je rejette la proposition de Lady Sansa."

L'estomac de Jon se noua. Même Sansa sembla abasourdie par le rejet catégorique de Daenerys, mais elle se reprit. "Majesté, elle était faite dans l'intérêt de nos deux maisons—"

"Je vous remercie, mais non. Je ne serai pas mariée pour une alliance ni échangée comme si j'étais un simple bien. Plus jamais," Jura-t-elle, maintenant le regard de Sansa. "Ni au plus offrant ni au plus digne des prétendants. C'est une cage dans laquelle je ne souhaite plus jamais me retrouver emprisonnée, madame. J'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre _mon_ hésitation."

Sa sœur sembla se flétrir alors, à peine, mais elle acquiesça une fois. "Bien sûr, Majesté. Je comprends très bien."

Jon se sentit engourdi, un frisson s'abattit sur lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid dans la pièce. Il fixa Daenerys mais elle refusait de regarder dans sa direction. Evidemment, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'épouser, lui, un bâtard; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte volontiers de rattacher sa vie à la sienne, même s'il l'avait espéré, peu importe à quel point c'était futile — et pourtant, son _non_ l'avait blessé plus profondément que ce qu'il aurait cru possible.

Il pouvait sentir la pitié, aussi, qui s'écoulait d'eux. Des regards _Le pauvre type_ de Tyrion et Davos, la colère bouillonnante et sur la défensive d'Arya en son nom, la déception palpable de Sansa.

La colère de Jon éclata et il se surprit à aboyer des ordres avant de pouvoir se raviser. "Tout le monde dehors."

Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise. Tous sauf Daenerys, qui avait tourné la tête vers le foyer. Jon déglutit difficilement et évita de rencontrer le regard de qui que ce soit. "Dehors. J'aimerais parler à sa Majesté en privé," Déclara-t-il d'une voix grinçante, sentant la pulsation de son sang dans ses oreilles et ses joues.

Un par un, tout le monde sortit de la pièce. Sam s'attarda, se rapprochant de lui. "Jon, Bran et moi, nous devons vraiment te parler, c'est assez, hum, urgent—"

"Plus tard, Sam," Dit Jon, les dents serrées. Résigné, Sam attrapa les poignées de la chaise roulante de Bran et le poussa en dehors de la pièce, les derniers à partir. Jon marcha d'un pas lourd pour claquer la porte, son manteau battant contre ses talons. Une fois que Daenerys et lui furent seul, Jon se retourna vers elle, sa gorge se serrant alors qu'il fixait son profil délicat, le nez et les lèvres qu'il avait tracés un nombre incalculable de fois dans le confort de sa cabine. Son regard resta fixé sur le feu crépitant dans le foyer. Elle ne reconnut pas sa présence donc Jon relâcha un souffle agité.

"Daenerys," Commença-t-il et il s'arrêta, sa voix devenue rauque d'émotions. La douleur de son rejet était vive, palpitant comme une plaie ouverte. Ca lui donnait envie d'attaquer comme un animal blessé. "Je ne savais pas que la perspective de m'épouser serait aussi abominable pour toi."

Devant l'accusation blessée dans sa voix, elle grimaça, mais elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Elle garda les yeux tournés vers les flammes et, quand elle parla, sa voix était douce. "Je ne la trouve pas abominable, Jon. C'est tout le contraire, en fait."

Il la fixa bêtement, une petite lueur d'espoir s'éveillant dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit, se rapprochant. "Non? Alors... pourquoi as-tu rejeté la proposition de Sansa sur le champ?"

Elle joua avec ses bijoux, la bague sur sa main gauche qu'elle n'ôtait jamais, pas même durant toutes les fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour durant le voyage jusqu'à Blancport. La bague de sa mère, lui avait-elle dit dans un murmure une nuit après qu'ils se soient complètement dépensés, sa joue sur son torse tandis qu'il jouait tendrement avec ses doigts et touchait la bague en argent. _La seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle,_ avait-elle avoué.

Après un moment tendu, Daenerys répondit, "Quand j'ai pris la mer pour Westeros, je savais que je devrais probablement me marier pour obtenir une alliance. Je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai même brisé le cœur d'un homme avant de quitter Meereen, sachant qu'un mariage avec un seigneur était inévitable. Nécessaire, même."

Sa réponse ne fit que renforcer sa confusion. "Donc... c'est comme Tyrion a dit, alors? Tu veux avoir le choix?" Demanda-t-il, incapable d'empêcher la morsure de l'amertume dans sa voix.

Quand elle le regarda enfin, il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux qui le fit s'arrêter d'un coup. "Non, Jon. Il n'y personne d'autre que toi pour moi. Je t'épouserais si tu le demandais." Son cœur battait à tout rompe, faisant rage sous la cage de ses côtes. Mais elle semblait si triste quand elle dit, "Sauf que je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait ta sœur qui demanderait ma main à ta place. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce qu'il avait entre nous serait souillé par les mêmes affreuses machinations de la politique et les vieilles rancunes de famille."

La mélancolie dans sa voix lui brisa le cœur. Il se frotta une main sur le visage. "Par les sept enfers. Je ne savais pas que Sansa ferait cela. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler en mon nom. Elle ne parle _pas_ en mon nom."

Daenerys se détourna à nouveau. "Evidemment. Après tout, tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'épouser."

Que les autres l'emportent. Il devait être le bâtard le plus stupide au monde. Il alla jusqu'à elle ensuite, prenant doucement son bras dans sa main pour la faire pivoter vers lui. Elle ne leva pas les yeux plus haut que son menton, toutefois, et il saisit ses deux bras pour l'attirer près de lui. "Dany. Je suis un imbécile. Je l'aurais demandé, mais Sansa ne m'a même pas laissé l'occasion." Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai eu de nombreuses occasions, entre Peyredragon et ici, tant d'occasions manquées. Je me suis réveillé tellement de matins avec la question sur la langue. Mais… J'avais peur."

Avec ça, elle leva les yeux vers les siens, cherchant. "Peur de quoi?"

Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge se serrant. "Je suis un bâtard, Dany. Pas un homme fait pour l'amour ou pour être aimé. Et toi... tu es tout." Il pouvait déjà sentir sa langue fourcher et cafouiller avec ses mots et il voulut se maudire pour son élocution médiocre maintenant, quand ça importait le plus, plus que tout. Les lèvres de Dany s'ouvrirent avec protestation mais il se dépêcha de continuer avant qu'elle ne puisse interrompre, "Tu es une reine. Une Targaryen. La descendante d'une fichue dynastie. Tu — tu as accompli des choses impossibles, des choses magiques, des choses merveilleuses. Comment pourrais-je espérer me tenir à tes côtés et en être digne?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans son renfrognement familier, celui qui exprimait son incrédulité et sa compassion et même sa frustration. Par réflexe, il leva la main pour le faire partir avec son pouce, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. "Jon, c'est absurde—" Commença-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas terminer.

"Peut-être, ou peut-être que j'ai raison. Mais malgré cela, je sais que j'essayerais si tu me le permettais. Essayer d'en être digne. Essayer de me hisser jusqu'au sommet pour me tenir à tes côtés, pour mériter cet honneur. J'essayerais de m'assurer que tu ne regrettes jamais de m'épouser." Il déglutit. "Ou de m'aimer."

Elle pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres et il se tut docilement, la gorge serrée. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, regroupant ses cils en petites étoiles. "Est-ce que tu me demandes de t'épouser, Jon? Je n'ai jamais entendu de question."

Sa bouche se contracta en un léger sourire. "Aye," Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, le mot enroué et chargé d'émotion. "Je le demande. Est-ce que tu veux bien? Pas parce que tu as besoin de moi ou que j'ai besoin de toi ou que ma sœur ne peut foutrement pas se taire." Elle fit un sourire rapide et larmoyant en entendant cela. "Mais parce que je t'aime. Et je ne veux personne d'autre dans cette vie de merde, peu importe le temps qu'elle durera."

Elle rit enfin. "Tu t'en sortais si bien, jusqu'à la fin."

Son sourire s'échappa. "Tu sais déjà que tu n'épouserais pas un fichu poète."

Daenerys fit passer ses doigts sur sa barbe, sa mâchoire. "Non. J'épouserais un grand homme. Quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un d'intelligent. Quelqu'un d'honnête. Quelqu'un qui me fait sentir en sécurité et entendue. Quelqu'un qui risquerait tout pour faire ce qui est juste." Elle abaissa sa main sur son torse et pressa sa paume contre son cœur. "Quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour ceux qui comptent pour lui. Quelqu'un qui l'a déjà fait. Quelqu'un qui vaut tellement plus qu'il ne le sait. Qui mérite tout."

Sa propre vision se brouilla en entendant ses paroles et sa gorge convulsa avec des spasmes. "Est-ce que tu dis oui ? Je n'ai pas entendu de réponse."

Elle rit à nouveau, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues et son nez. Elle lui agrippa le visage et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, presque timidement, une caresse douce, persistante, de ses lèvres et de sa langue contre les siennes. Presque comme si c'était à nouveau la première fois. Quand elle se recula, elle souriait.

"Oui, Jon. Je veux être avec toi, aussi longtemps que cette vie de merde le permettra."


End file.
